


Yes, We All Know Dean is Hot

by Bbotts9797



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s12e06 Celebrating the Life of Asa Fox, M/M, Season/Series 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbotts9797/pseuds/Bbotts9797
Summary: A 12x06 AU where Dean and Cas are married and Cas stays with the boys. Based off this prompt:It’s an human AU and established relationship. Dean and Cas are married. They are at a public event, somewhere crowded and Dean is busy doing something but Cas has him in sight when someone comes talking to Cas. This someone just flashed on Dean and keeps talking about him and how hot he is to Cas who tries to say something but he keeps getting cut off because this person is literally obsessed by Dean. Then Dean decides it is time to go back to his husband and the person completely freaks out when they see Dean approaching. And yeah Cas is like, I’d like you to meet my husband!





	Yes, We All Know Dean is Hot

In all of his years on Earth, Cas always thought that funerals were supposed to be really sad and lifeless as humans mourned the loss of their loved ones, or that’s at least what Netflix told him. But at Asa Fox’s funeral, it seemed a lot more like a party where the man of honor wasn’t invited. In other words, everyone seemed to be having a great time; laughing, smiling, sharing stories. However, since they arrived, it seemed that the only stories going around were the ones of the legendary Winchester brothers.

Cas stood in the living room trying to open a beer someone handed him from the cooler. Before he cut his hand open trying to twist off the cap, another hunter came up to him with a bottle opener. “Here, let me get that for you,” he said popping the lid off the bottle. His voice was rough like the angel’s and he was wearing plaid like everyone else in the house.

“Thank you,” Cas said taking a swig.

“Anytime. I’m Sebastian, by the way.”

"Castiel.” The guy asked Cas if he was a hunter, but the angel didn’t hear him. He was too busy admiring his husband in the other room. Dean was in the kitchen talking to a table of hunters, all looking at him as if he was a god. Cas flashed a small smile. He was glad Dean was getting the attention he deserved.

“So, you heard about the Winchesters too, huh?” Cas had no idea how long the man had been talking before he finally heard him. But before Cas had a chance to reply, Sebastian was already on a ramble. “I’ve heard about all the stories with them and Lucifer, and the apocalypse, and purgatory, and even God himself. And I believed all of it, but what I can’t believe is how gorgeous Dean Winchester is.”

Castiel turned to face the man. He should probably introduce himself properly so Sebastian knew exactly who he is, and who Dean is to him. “Actually…” He began but he was cut off yet again.

“I mean, god, just look at him. He looks like the those statues and paintings of Greek gods. And have you seen his eyes? They’re like looking into a spring day.”

Cas was becoming quickly annoyed. _Yes, I’ve seen his eyes. I’ve stared into his eyes for hours. I can tell you every shade of green in them_ he thought. And yet again, when Cas was about to interrupt him, the guy just kept going.

“But what’s more impressive is his body. He is wearing just as many layers on as everyone else here and you can still see each curve of his hips and ribs. Just imagine how rock hard his abs are.”

Cas was both smug and infuriated by that. Of course Dean’s body was beautiful. He rebuilt it himself and praises his work every night. But that wasn’t the point. The point was that only Cas should be looking at Dean like that. “Listen…” Cas tried one more time.

“Hold on, I think he’s looking over here,” the obnoxious hunter turned to face Cas fully and shifted his weight so he was leaning against the couch they were in front of.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Dean was laughing with the other hunters about some story of a witch hunt. He looked up to the living room to check on Cas. He knows how bad his angel is in social situations, so he learned long ago that it’s best to keep at least one eye on him. He saw Cas in the living room talking to a hunter who, in Dean’s opinion, was standing too close and leaning suggestively towards Cas. Dean, being the ~~jealous~~ overprotective husband he was, decided to go check in on his angel.

Sebastian saw Dean walking towards them in the corner of his eye. “He’s coming this way. You know I hear he’s bi. You think I have any shot at him?” At this point Castiel wasn’t even listen to this asshole. He was holding his angel blade in his hand and thinking about how easy it would be to stab his in the chest and tell everyone he was being possessed by a demon.

To Sebastian’s surprise, Dean wrapped his arm around Cas’ waist smiling before kissing him long and hard in front of the dumbass, leaving him speechless (thank Chuck).

Dean broke the kiss after a good few seconds, just to get his point across. “ How’s it going, sunshine?” Dean smiled and left his hand tucked in the back pocket of Cas’ trousers. While Sebastian was still gaping at what just happened, Cas finally had a chance to introduce himself and Dean properly.

“Sebastian, this is Dean Winchester, my Greek god-like husband.” Dean gave his angel a suggestive smile and wink before reaching his free hand out to his fellow hunter. Sebastian didn’t even shake his hand.

“Wait, what?” the other man questioned. “You’re married to Dean Winchester? As in, like, he’s your husband?”

“Yeah. You gotta fucking problem with that?” Dean challenged.

“N-No, um, not at all…”

“Then what?! You think you’re better for my husband than I am? Because if that’s the case…” Dean squared up to the guy.

“No. Not at all. I, um, I’m just gonna go.” He turned walked to a completely different side of the house.

Once he was sure Sebastian was gone, he turned on Cas “Was he hitting on you? Because only get to do that.”

On the other side of the room, Sam sat next to two twin witches/hunters, Max and Alicia Banes, watching this whole thing unfold. “Wow, those two sure have the hots for each other,” Max said.

Sam just laughed. “You should have seen them before they were together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! :D


End file.
